


Protective Charms

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, cloaks, protective charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle decides to protect Rumpelstiltskin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Charms

Belle had been learning magic for quite some time, picking up bits of information here and there, constantly expanding her knowledge of it. In her first few weeks at the library, she hadn’t paid much attention to what she read, just that she was reading. Now, as she patched up the shredded clothes Rumpelstiltskin had given her, she was wondering whether she should research magic more.

She remembered a book on charms. Not just any charms, the type one could sew into clothes when they were mending them. She glanced over to Rumpelstiltskin, he had collapsed on her bed after shedding his clothes.

The cuts that ran up his arms and legs made her shiver, whatever had done that wasn’t a mere cat. She needed to make sure Rumpelstiltskin was safe… what would she do if her master died and left her alone?

She couldn’t even convince herself that was her true reasoning. How in the word would she explain the charms to Rumpelstiltskin? Perhaps he wouldn’t notice. She almost snorted at her train of thought and decided to shake her head instead.

Sighing, she began to look around her library for the shelf that had the book she wanted. It was on the third bookcase, seconds shelf up from the ground from what she could remeber. She grinned as she pulled out the tome. It was gold, with silver accents that ran up the sides.

She flipped the book open and began to rifle through the pages, certain she would find what she needed. Rumpelstiltskin didn’t even stir behind her.

A restrained shout of joy came from her as she scurried back to her working place, by the tea tray and Rumpel, and set the book before her. They were simple patterns, exquisite in design but easy enough. She began to sew, Rumpelstiltskin would just have to live with it.

__

Rumpelstiltskin knew something was different about his clothes. His favorite vest felt lighter, stronger, better. His shirt didn’t have a trace of the rip that he knew he would have to use magic because Belle was no where near that good a seamstress, and his cloak… his cloak weighed next to nothing. 

“Belle,”

“Hm,” He heard her hum from her position in the library.

He looked over to her and then ran his fingers over the fabric of his cloak again, “Did you do something to my clothes?”

“I mended them if that’s what you mean,”

He grunted in reply, flipping the cloak about to put it on when he stopped. There, on the inside of the hood where a long slash had been, was a little symbol sewn in silver. He said nothing, searching the cloak for further signs of symbols. Belle, that foolish girl. He had though her kind and innocent, but this… this was nothing of the sort.  
“And what do you think you’re doing?” he threw the cloak across the room at her, hitting her in the back of the head so that when she turned she was scowling at him.

“Rumpelstiltskin, what has gotten into you?”

“Me? Dearie?” He imagined he saw her eyes widen a bit at the term dearie, but that was imagination at play, “I am wondering what you think you’re doing sewing curse charms into my cloak? Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Curses? Rumpelstiltskin,” She straightened before him, looking every inch the regal noble, “I am not one to resort to you petty ways of settling differences,”  
He snorted, “There is no such thing as petty magic dearie,”

“Well I don’t use magic to harm others,”

Those words bothered him. So specific, to not harm others. Why not say she didn’t use magic at all? “And what do you use magic for dearie?” He couldn’t suppress his sneer.  
She paused, shrinking to the normal Belleness he was used to, “I..,” She cleared her throat, “I would use it for protection if I must use it at all,”

“Protection,” He responded, his voice a tad bland.

“What? Is there something wrong with wanting to protect those around you? Would you not sew protection charms in someone’s cloak if you wished them to not get hurt?” Her eyes widened as she said the last part but she didn’t take the words away. Instead, she squared her stance and watched him.

Protection charms. Protection charms were the exact same as curse charms, it was the intention, the emotion held while used, that gave them their power, “You wish to protect me?”

She averted gaze at last, looking to the bed he had laid in, “I wish to make sure that Rumpelstiltskin isn’t so foolish as to get himself torn to piece,”

He walked over to her, studying her posture and the way her eyes had dimmed as she had said ‘torn to pieces’. “It is rather hard to tear this monster to pieces Belle,” He picked up his cloak and swung it onto his shoulders, “I wouldn’t worry too much,”

Then he decided to go make a new deal.  
Belle watched him leave in a puff of smoke.


End file.
